Harry Potter and the Sorcerer of Shadowdale
by Elminster Emyrs
Summary: Life moves on as a distaught Harry Potter and his closest friends set out to save the Wizarding world with many new allies made along the way. takes place right after HBP and will span for at least one year afterwards
1. Life goes on

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters derived from the genius mind of J.K. Rowling…though I certainly wish I did.

**Storyline:** Takes place directly after Half-Blood Prince, The crew; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna are on their way to Kings Cross aboard the Hogwarts Express just hours after the end of Dumbledore's funeral. And now I present…

**Harry Potter**

**And the**

**Sorcerer of Shadowdale**

**Chapter One: Life goes on**

He couldn't move…Frozen solid but for his eyes he had no choice but to stand still and watch as it happened. The cold expression, the plea, then the incantation, a flash of green and he was gone…Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, one of the first Harry James Potter would come to call "family" was dead. Killed by the man the headmaster trusted most, Severus Snape.

That was nine days ago. Since then many things have happened, the funeral, the board of Governors shutting down the school, Fawkes' disappearance, Minister Scrigemour's attempt to recruit Harry. And now the students were on board the express eager to get home, all but one. The aforementioned teenager Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, wanted to do nothing more than return to Hogwarts, crawl under the Headmasters desk and cry himself to sleep. And most certainly the last thing he wanted to do was return to the Dursley's. But he had made promise that he was bound to keep, he would return until his birthday then he'd set out with his companions.

"Harry?" Hermione, one of his two closest friends, a young and brilliant witch, her bushy hair much like her attitude had mellowed out recently it was wavier now.

"Yeah 'Mione?" Harry replied as he turned away from the window.

"Well um Ginny and I were wondering what the plan was again. We're only a couple miles from King's Cross and I think it'd be best if you went over it again with us." She said with an inquiring, yet comforting look in her eye as she placed a hand on his knee.

'Huh!' He must've explained this five times already, 'Either she's really worried about what's going on in my head or everything's getting to her and she's forgetting things.' A very un-Hermione thing to do.

"Well." He began as he surveyed his friends faces, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly his constant companions for the past six years 'and likely to become quite a bit more than friends on their own!' Harry thought grinning to himself thinking about the times he's seen them intimately consoling each other in the past few days. Neville Longbottom, a good faithful and strong friend, 'if there were anyone I'd want by my side in this war' Harry thought to himself as he smiled warmly at Neville 'It'd be Neville Longbottom.' His eyes drifted opposite Neville to Luna Lovegood, who was unabashedly staring straight at Neville her wand tucked in its customary place behind her ear. She seemed so completely enthralled by him that one would think she wouldn't notice it if everyone else in the room spontaneously combusted and fell over screaming. Though it was more likely, as he had come to realize recently, that she absorbed her surroundings much better than most, and probably had a better grip on what was going on than everybody else. Despite having come to consider her a close friend, she still greatly unnerved him. And lastly his eyes came to rest on one Ginerva Weasly at his side her arm locked with his and a worried yet loving expression on her face. In the last year he'd discovered he harbored great feelings for this girl, slightly embarrassed to admit he'd come to the conclusion he loved her with all his heart. 'But' Harry thought chastising himself 'Back to the topic at hand.'

"When we hit the station, you Ron and I will head back to my 'home' until my birthday. Since it's unlikely that school will open next year, we need to brush up on our skills. While we're there we'll go over the last six years of classes in our notes and books…"

"Blimey mate I think I'd rather face the entire bloody centaur tribe than that!" Ron said with a slight grin only half joking. Hermione promptly cuffed him for it.

"Thanks 'Mione, anyway while we do that Ginny, Luna and Neville will be at the Burrow doing the same, right?" Harry asked as he looked around at his friends again, they replied with a chorused affirmative.

"On my birthday after I hex Vernon into oblivion (Everyone chuckled at this) I plan to go to Diagon Alley, stop by Gringotts to see what the family vaults have and make a few withdrawals. Then after we've picked up the supplies and books we would have used for our seventh year we go home to the Burrow, For Bill and Fluer's wedding in August, and do a little schooling of our own." Harry finished locking eyes with Hermione then Ginny.

"Everyone Clear?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry I just hope my Gran will be ok with it." Neville replied impishly as he fidgeted under Luna's eye.

"Me too…" Luna whispered barely audible, before turning her attention back to the issue of the Quibbler she had on her lap.

As low as the comment was everyone heard it, Neville's face had gone beet red, causing Harry and Ron to snicker while Ginny giggled and Hermione just rolled her eyes with a smile, their minds temporarily taken off the traumatic recent events and their daunting future.

**Some thirty miles North in a rarely used shack in a thick magical forest**.

Gods he had splitting headache. The dark robed man thought as he awoke in the chair he had passed out in the night before, setting the half empty bottle of fire-whiskey down he got up and smoothed his clothes and hair.

Carefully making sure to keep quiet as he walked down the hall to the room of the shacks only other inhabitant, he mulled over the events of the last few days. None of which were remembered pleasantly. How was anything going to work out now? He asked himself not for the first time. In his mind all life as he knew it was over, nothing would EVER be the same. How could they ever win now? And it was all his fault wasn't it? He thought gloomily to himself as he reached the end of the hall.

Making sure his godson was still under the influence of the dehabilitating potions he'd been subjected to when he refused to co-operate; satisfied that Draco would be under for at least another day he moved back down the hall to the sitting room he'd just vacated. And, as he sat looking out the window hoping to see the return owl from the man he was attempting to contact soon, Severus Snape for the eighth time in as many days, ten in over twenty years wept long into the night.

**Back at King's Cross Station**

'Well this was completely unexpected' Harry thought as he got off the train, 'how the hell did she get here?' he asked himself as he looked across the many faces waiting to greet them on platform nine and three quarters.

Of those assembled to collect the children were the whole of the Weasly family; Molly, Arthur, Bill and Fleur (Bill having been released from care at the school a day ago had gone back home with his parents), Charlie, and The Twins. Scattered around them was Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Remus Lupin. And slightly to the side about six to eight feet away was Mrs. Longbottom standing fairly close to Petunia Dursley.

'What's she doing here? Bloody Hell, fuck that! How did she know _how_ to get here!' Harry continued to ask himself as he and his aunts eyes locked with one another.

As the Weasley's all pressed forward to greet one another, and Neville's Gran marched forth to retrieve her grandson, Harry's eyes never left Petunia's. Even when he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Weasly. Then he saw her gaze shift and she began moving towards Remus. 'Huh!' Harry thought, thoroughly bewildered.

He was pulled from his reprieve by the current conversation between Neville his Gran and Mrs. Weasly.

"I'd really like to s-stay at the burrow with the others t-this summer Gran." Neville stammered out unable to meet his formidable Grandmother's gaze, Harry didn't blame him.

"That sounds wonderful dear; well what do you think Augusta?" Molly asked as she clasped her hands together, hoping she'll agree since it would defiantly help the children cope having more around.

"Absolutely not." Augusta Longbottom replied straightening herself.

This of course brought a prominent frown to Molly and Arthur's faces.

"You'll be coming home with me where you be guaranteed your safety, no offense Molly, Arthur." Augusta replied with a sense of finality and a nod in their direction. This however seemed to spark something within Neville, a hint of that Gryffindor courage shinning through as he rounded on his Grandmother.

"Gran, come the end of next month I'll be seventeen and a legal adult and at that point you won't be able to stop me. But I ask you to please let me go now so I don't fall behind in our studies, o-of course only if that's still o-okay with you?" Neville finished with his chest slightly puffed and a blush creeping up his neck.

"Studies?" Chorused the three adults, briefly scanning the children with inquiring gazes.

"Y-yea," Ginny replied for them stepping forward. "we don't want to fall behind with chance school may not open next year." A blush also finding a home on her cheeks as she chastised herself silently for being so bold.

"And we want to be ready. We know V-v-Volde-mort is after Harry, and we plan to stick by him no matter what may come." Neville said his chest puffing out a little more and a steely resolve settling over his face.

Augusta Longbottom silently straightened herself again and stood taller. Matching her gaze with her grandson, a new emotion seeped into her visage; admiration and pride. Stepping forward she pulled Neville into a strong embrace, and whispered to him "Your parents would be proud, I am." Stepping back to see the slight shock on her grandson's face she redirected her attention to the Weasley's.

"Okay he may stay with you, but only if I may come by for tea every now and then Molly to say hello." Mrs. Longbottom finished as she stepped back.

"Of course Augusta dear you're always welcome in our home." Molly replied with a smile.

"Thank You Molly" Augusta said before hugging Neville again and turning to walk back to the apparition point.

Needless to say one Harry Potter and his assorted friends were fairly stunned. When they came out of their stupor to congratulate Neville on his bravery their attention was diverted to the dower figure of Petunia coming their way with a grim frown on her face.

"Harry, are you ready? It's time to go dear." Petunia stated as she looked him over before eying his friends. "I suppose Ron, and Hermione Yes?..." she queried with a tilt of her head in their direction not waiting for a response before continuing "…Will be joining us?" Petunia finished bringing her eyes back to rest on Harry's dumbfounded look.

"Uhh...ummm…huh?" Was all Harry could get out as he stood with his jaw slightly ajar, seriously wondering if maybe he'd injured himself worse than he thought for the battle and was hallucinating?

"Harry, that's not very polite. Now pick your jaw up from the platform, gather your things and follow me please you dears as well, we must hurry." Petunia admonished as she began to turn, "Have a pleasant and safe evening Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, William Charlie." Harry's aunt added as she finished turning back towards Lupin and the others and set off at a brisk pace.

"What the _BLOODY HELL_ was _THAT?" _Harry finally managed to get out when Petunia was no longer within range. Everyone, with the exception of Molly and Arthur, were just as confused as he.

After their goodbyes the group took their leave of each other; Lupin, Moody and Tonks headed back to Grimmauld Place, The Weasley's minus Ron, plus Neville and Luna to the Burrow, Kingsley back to the Ministry, and he, Ron, Hermione and Aunt Petunia off to the Dursley's. Currently they were sitting in his aunt's car just leaving the station. It appeared to be a new car, a dark blue Saab, 'Vernon must have gotten a raise' Harry thought to himself as he eyed his aunt wearily. Her actions within the last half hour had truly stunned the young man. While she had never been overtly cruel or even mean, she had NEVER been polite, or called him dear, nor had she ever once acknowledged the others with anything beyond disdain. 'And she'd even been openly acceptable to the fact that Ron and Hermione were coming with me, what's going on?' Harry questioned himself again.

About the only thing that seemed the same was how she had left the station. Walking as quickly as her long legs could take, Petunia had hurried out of King's Cross as fast as she could manage.

'But even that had been different hadn't it?' Harry thought as he fidgeted in his seat suddenly uncomfortable.

While Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had always moved to leave as soon and as fast as possible it had always been because they were with Harry, and the last thing Vernon Dursley had wanted was to be seen in public with the young Wizard. Sometimes they had even moved so quickly that Harry would fall behind to about ten of fifteen feet, all the while casting nervous glances around. But this time? This time his aunt had ensured that the four of them stay within two to three feet of each other at all times, all the while still nervously glancing this way and that. Though even that had seemed…different, almost as though she were actually, genuinely worried over something. He was pulled from his thoughts as the car came to a stop on a street Harry didn't recognize in front of an apartment building.

"Mrs. Dursley I thought you and your family lived in Surrey on Privet Drive?" Hermione questioned looking slightly worried yet firm. It then occurred to Harry they were not far from downtown London. He'd almost had enough of the weirdness and was contemplating asking his aunt to show him her forearms to confirm whether or not she was a Death Eater in disguise, he suddenly became very paranoid at the forlorn look his aunt had and was about to go for his wand when she spoke.

"Evans, dear." Petunia said as she unbuckled her safety belt.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied taken aback.

"Vernon and I had a divorce this last Christmas I now go by my maiden name." Petunia answered as she cast a glance in Harry's direction. "To answer your question I no longer live on Privet drive, with the settlement money I bought a three bedroom flat over there." She said as she pointed to an apartment complex.

"WHAT?" Harry let slip his rather loud inquisition without realizing it he'd been so stunned.

Turning to her nephew Petunia gave him a silent glare before her eyes warmed slightly and she motioned for them to move it.

"Now hurry, I'd rather not dally here all evening." Petunia said as she got out of her car.

The trio shared a dubious look with one another before they too stepped out of the Saab, gathered their things from the trunk and headed towards the apartment.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus' Tomb**

A tall man with medium length silver hair combed back and to the side and a short sharp and jagged yet refined beard surveyed his surroundings with his intense, piercing slate blue eyes. By his face alone the man appeared to be in his late forties early fifties, physically he looked to be closer to mid to late thirties, standing tall with a lean yet well built frame, no signs of age showed in his posture as he held his head high and his back straight. Despite this the man was nearing eighty years of age.

He had mildly calloused hands and a weathered feel to his skin. He was clothed in a pair of black trousers tucked into a pair of fine black Basilisk leather riding boots with a fine blood red trimming. He wore a white button down collared shirt with exaggerated collar and cuff. The shirt was left unbuttoned to a few inches below his collarbone to reveal a small red-gold jewel that seemed to swirl as though filled with some sort of liquid. The jewel encased in an ornate pendant hung to mid-chest from a thin black leather strap loosely tied around his neck. A lone small but thick black hoop with gold engravings hung from his left ear. He was also wearing a dark red leather battle robe that hung to just about the knee with an emblazoned gold phoenix on the back. The lapel collar was finished with a sharp black fur that matched the jagged feel of the man's short beard. The man's cuffs from his shirt slightly flared out from underneath the cuffs of the robe. On each cuff was a gold, black and red cufflink in the shape a phoenix.

Aside from the black leather belt he wore to hold his trousers up he was wearing a black and red leather belt slightly looser hanging from his right hip. Strapped to this belt was a sword a sort of cross between a broadsword and a rapier. The hilt of the blade was long enough he could comfortably fit both hands on it, it had a black leather grip with intricate designs done in dark red and gold trimming coming to the end the hilt seemed to open up into a sort of claw and was holding a jewel very similar to the one around his neck only larger. The scabbard of the sword matched the hilt. On his left hand the man wore a white thin leather glove, a gold, black and red phoenix emblazoned here as well on the back end of the glove. His right hand was bare but for two rings; the first on his ring finger of a large lion facing outward with two bright diamond-looking jewels for eyes. The other on his thumb of a snake wrapping around his finger, this ring also had the same sort of jewel as the other though there were three and they studded from the back of the snakes head down its length. In the man's hand was his wand, twelve and a half inches of Eldar wood from one of the last remaining Elvin woods in the world, complete with a black, red and gold phoenix feather from the rare black phoenix of his native country. The wand also had strange runes and grooves engraved into it that seemed to flow with a stream of energy.

Kneeling down to place a hand on the engraved tomb which read; "Here lays Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore." The undoubtedly powerful wizard smiled sadly before he whispered to the wind passing over him.

"Hello father"


	2. Big surprises come in small packages

**Chapter Two: Big surprises come in small packages**

As he sat on the plush sofa in his aunt's living room sipping his cola Harry thought back over the last twelve hours and the myriad of surprises they'd been subjected to. After they'd been shown their rooms (Harry and Ron had to share one while Hermione had her own) his aunt had given them a brief tour.

The apartment, while not exceptionally large was still rather quite spacious. It had two floors, the second really only held the master bedroom and a small walk in closet, the opening room was the predominant part of the flat. This room consisted of the living, dining and kitchen areas, which by themselves were about the same size if not larger than they were at 4 Privet Drive. In between the kitchen and dining areas, which were behind the living room, was a hallway that led back to there moderate sized bed rooms and a single bathroom they all would have to share, upon being told this a decidedly disgusted look overcame Hermione's face, followed by an equally disgusted sound. Upon seeing this, his aunt Petunia had done something he never saw her do before nor ever expected her to do in a good-natured fashion, she giggled. Needless to say Harry jaw soundly impacted with the floor.

The last room was at the end of the hallway, his aunt had warned them all against going in there saying it was her private storage room and was locked, yet Harry felt slightly drawn towards it nonetheless but decided against it for the moment.

Looking up at the clock that hung behind the television stand, Harry decided that it time to head off to bed. As he was the last one up (Ron had been the last one to bed about half an hour ago at ten o'clock) he switched off the telly and flicked the light switch plunging the room into darkness. Waiting until his eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness he set off a slow pace towards his room. Stepping inside Harry was assaulted by the rather offensive sound of Ron snoring, unconsciously and wandlessly cast a quick silencing charm on him, then went rigid remembering he wasn't in school anymore and not seventeen yet. He stood there for several minutes breath hitched in his throat. Seeing as the Ministry could only detect wand magic Harry reminded himself, and an owl still had yet to arrive, he calmed down and continued to breath normally again. Stifling a yawn and stripping down Harry crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

Harry was awoken to the sound of multiple footsteps and whispering outside his door. Looking over and checking the clock on the nightstand he saw it was three forty-five in the morning, a clear sign that something was defiantly off. Getting up and pulling his pants back on Harry moved towards the door to listen to what was going on outside.

"Which one do you think it is?" one of the voices whispered to his companion.

"I don't know, but remember, we were told to bring the boy to the Dark Lord alive, so only stunners." The other voice replied.

'_DEATH EATERS! HERE!'_ Harry thought to himself nearly panicking. As lightly as he could he ran to Ron's bedside. Making sure the silencing charm was still there he proceeded to vigorously shake him awake.

"Let's try the door on the left first." The second voice drifted into the room, this time sending Harry into a panic. Not wanting to slap Ron because of the sound it would make he socked him hard in the gut. Reflexively Ron leapt up looking as though he were about to start throwing up. Glaring at Harry he tried to catch his breath as he threw the covers off. While Ron was sputtering silently, wondering why he couldn't talk, Harry rushed to his side of the room and finished getting dressed. Hearing the door knob click to Hermione's room drew both boys attention to the door. With the scuffling noise that followed a near terrified look descended over Harry's face, motioning Ron to get dressed himself, Harry grabbed his wand off the nightstand and headed towards the door. Placing his ear against the door, Harry could make out the slight sounds of movement as the Death Eaters entered Hermione's room. Distressed by the imminent danger his friend was in Harry swung his head around to make sure Ron was at least partially prepared. Seeing his friend clothed, shoed and armed with his wand Harry let go a sigh of relief. Not being able to sit by any longer Harry took a deep breath and mustered up all the Gryffindor courage he could before swinging the door wide and connecting the edge with the face of one of the Death Eaters. The man let loose a shriek as he was knocked to the ground. The noise alerted his companions to the boys' presence and woke a groggy Hermione.

"There he is, Bloody Potter get him!" The one in Hermione's room yelled to the other three Death Eaters in the hall. Looking around Harry spotted them all raising their wands and muttering the beginnings of a spell each. Upon realization that he was completely unprepared for three spells at once Harry promptly ducked back into the room as two cutting curses and a bludgeoning hex sailed past and ripped into the far wall.

"IDIOTS! The Dark Lord said alive AND in one piece! Only stunners!" the apparent leader chastised as he began to move in Harry's direction. "And don't think I've forgotten about you girl!" The Death Eater snapped as he whirled and quickly sent a binding spell Hermione's way, who had taken the distraction as an opportunity to reach for her wand.

"Hermione!" Ron cried as he dashed past Harry in an undoubtedly courageous attempt to save the girl. Only to be himself, upon entering the hall met with two stunners and a body binding curse.

"Not quite so bright are we boy?" Drawled one of the men in the hall, as he came up and delivered a completely unwarranted yet vicious kick to Ron's midsection.

"Neither are you, huh?" Harry sarcastically inquired before sending a large concussive spell at the man who had walked right into plain view. The spell sent the unlucky bastard straight across the hall and into the other Death Eater in Hermione's room, where they were both sent sailing into the far wall with a resounding crash and slumped unconscious. Getting up from the floor he had dived to a moment a go Harry made his way towards the door and side stepping out he had unleashed two stunners and another concussive spell in various directions before the two men had even recovered from what they had seen a moment ago. Dumbfounded by the power of the young man the Death Eater closest him was caught in the chest by one of the stunners, the other stunners fizzled out on the floor completely missing the two. However the concussive spell would have been dead on had the man not seen it in time and spun away as the blast sailed past to connect with sofa in the other room flipping it over. Showing uncommon skill the Death Eater unleashed a leg-locker spell followed closely by an Expelliramus. Nimbly dodging the leg-locker curse however met the there was little room to flee from the following spell, thus Harry was stung and knocked back a foot as he lost his wand.

Seeing this as his chance the Death Eater advanced on Harry prepared to cast a stunner when quite literally out of nowhere they heard a woman's scream "REDUCTO!" from behind the Death Eater. The man on the receiving end was knocked to the ground and began arching backwards were the painful hex had hit him, however he was a second later stilled as that same voice incanted Stupefy.

Momentarily stunned by his unexpected salvation it took Harry a second or two to look up from the downed kidnapper and attempt to thank his savior. However, when he saw who it was he felt his breath hitch and his voice as well as his brain completely shut down. For standing not ten feet away looking slightly disgruntled in her nightgown, reading glasses slightly askew, yet wand held high and menacingly was Petunia Dursely with a decidedly inhumanly terrifying glint in her eye.

Finally regaining use of his motor skills Harry voiced his surprise rather loudly,

"BLOODY HELL? YOU"RE A WITCH?

"And a damn good one at that, now pick up your wand and revive your friends there are more on their way up." Petunia clicked as she spun and headed quickly to the door where she cast several locking and barricading spells. When she turned back around Harry had not moved. Yes, she realized it was probably a big shock to the system and all, but he could at least try to compose himself.

"HARRY! What are you still doing standing there? Pick up your wand and get yourself and your friends ready, we're leaving." She snapped as she began a brisk walk towards the stairs.

"Bloody Hell? You're a witch?" Harry repeated still completely shell-shocked.

Thoroughly exasperated by her nephews' insistence on standing there like a flabbergasted buffoon, she quickly changed course and in four clipped steps was standing in front of the raven haired boy with her hand held high and…

SMACK!

'Well hopefully that will bring him to his senses.' Petunia thought to herself as she eyed the young man before her.

Quickly blinking back the slight tears that began to well up from the stinging impact of his aunt slapping him, Harry began to take in his surroundings and situation again. Realizing that they may really only have a few seconds to be prepared for reinforcements to arrive, Harry started to look for his wand. Until his gaze drifted over the unconscious Death Eaters and he began to reason out WHY they were unconscious, or more precisely WHO put them in that condition. His eyes, wide as plate saucers, snapped back to his aunt and the wand in her hand.

"BLOODY HELL? YOU'RE A WI…" Harry began.

SMACK!

"Get a hold of yourself Harry!" Petunia demanded as she gripped her nephew by his shoulders and straightened him so he was facing her. "We can sort all this out later but for now let's GO!"

"A-alright later then." Harry nervously replied fearing a third slap if he refused as he rubbed his red and sore cheek.

"Good now please get your friends up and gather your things when you're ready go to the end of the hall and wait for me there okay?" She asked while intently looking him in the eye.

"O-okay." Harry stammered as he turned to move towards the downed Ron.

Before he could completely turn however Petunia gathered him in a hug and whispered to him "I'm very proud of you Harry, you've become a fine and powerful wizard." Before releasing him and moving again towards the stairs.

Completely surprised by the unnatural show of affection it took Harry a second or two before he composed himself and picked up his wand preparing to revive his stunned friends.

Five minutes later the trio was fully dressed and packed awaiting Harry's aunt by the door at the end of the hall with their wands drawn and at the ready. A minute or so into their furious packing they had begun to hear noises on the other side of the front door, which quickly clarified into screaming incantations as the reinforcement Death Eaters attempted to gain entrance. Judging from the amount of magical bombardment being hurled at the door the three had fallen into a queasy unsettling feeling. It seemed only a matter of seconds to Harry before the door and its shields gave way letting no fewer than, by the sounds of it, fifteen Death Eaters in to undoubtedly cause some serious bodily harm to their lot. At this thought Harry tried to work out if he could handle even half that many, unfortunately he came up rather disquieted. Two maybe even three yes, IF he had the drop on them, but not bloody eight or nine. Looking up just as he finished his thought he saw a woman thoroughly decked out in witches' gear. The gown and robes a swirl of fine cloth colored a deep purple and emerald, pointy hat the same with a line of dark feathers on the right side tucked into a strip of cloth wrapped around the base several times, even a pair of free spell gloves with intricate designs in purple and emerald on them, a pair of deep silver colored earrings with emeralds dangled from each lobe. All in all she seemed to be a very regal younger version of Professor McGonagall, but looking closer Harry realized it was most definitely NOT his Transfiguration teacher. He was again so startled by the revelation of who was coming towards them he was about to voice his surprise again when Hermione beat him to it.

"MS. EVANS?" the brown haired girl shrieked with wide eyes.

"Yes dear, now please I know it is quite a surprise but please we must go I will explain it all later." Petunia quickly but calmly replied to the girl's surprised inquiry.

"BUT, BUT YOU'RE A WITCH!" Ron exclaimed, his infallible ability to state the blindingly obvious shining through once again.

'Shut it Harry you were even more stupefied when you first saw her' Young Potter thought to himself after his internal quip against Ron.

"Yes I know Mr. Weasly, now if you please I don't believe my spells will hold for much longer, and I do not want to face down fifteen powerful Death Munchers. Do you?" and without waiting for an answer she stepped past them and opened the door at the end of the hall.

Needless to say Harry was stunned to the point of nearly pissing himself! The room was filled with wizarding items. From stacks of quills and parchment on top of a fine wooden desk to even 'dear GOD is that?' Harry nearly screamed aloud as his eyes drifted over and froze on a wizard portrait of an old long-bearded man with half-moon spectacles and a dreadfully familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Good evening everyone, I assume its time to go then?" Queried a very interested and hopeful looking Albus Dumbledore as he grinned at the lot of them.

The sound that answered him was the result of Ron dead fainting on the spot and colliding with the floor.


	3. Escape?

**Chapter Three: Escape?**

"Professor?" Harry timidly asked as he neared the portrait leaning against the wall.

"Yes Harry, it is I, more or less." Dumbledore replied in a soft tone, his eyes focused solely on the young man before him.

"Why?" Harry asked his tone slightly changing.

"Why, what my boy?"

"Why did you…How the HELL could you have trusted him Professor! I always told you that he wasn't with us, everyone did! Why did you trust him so much?" Harry screamed tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes.

" Harry…" Dumbledore began but was interrupted by the distraught and tearful teenager.

"Look at where that trust got you! DEAD! How could you? How could you leave me alone like this? I'm so… so lost without you professor, I-I don't know what t-to do anymore…" Harry sobbed falling to his knees in front of the portrait, his right hand against it.

After a moment of silence in which Harry silently cried and Hermione helped Ron to his feet, Petunia had begun to shrink every thing in the room to fit in side a large traveling suitcase. Albus looked down at the boy and acted out the ghost of emotion his portrait was capable of feeling.

"Harry, my boy…I'm so sorry. I had never planned on leaving like this. Had Severus and I known that I was Draco's intended target we would have made some sort of arrangement too…"

"WHAT do you mean by if you had known it was YOU he was going to kill? You mean you KNEW Draco was going to kill someone?" Harry snapped interrupting the portrait of his mentor. Though before Albus could answer there was a resounding crash from the front of the apartment. It was time to go.

:"Damn, they're through, we must hurry Hermione, Ronald come over here by Harry and I." Petunia ordered the two as she had finished packing and had moved towards Harry and the portrait of Albus. Firmly gripping her suitcase, Petunia removed a ten inch thick piece of rope from her robes.

"Everyone take hold of the rope, Harry grab Albus there as well and hold him tight." The former Dursley lightly commanded as Hermione and Harry took hold of the rope, whilst Ron eyed it wearily.

"Honestly Ronald! It's only a portkey!" Hermione admonished. Deciding he wasn't moving quickly enough as they heard the Death Eaters make their way down the hall, she tightly gripped his ear.

A large explosion was heard as the door was blown inwards taking some of the wall with it as it sailed across the room.

"THEY'RE IN HERE HURRY!" one of the Death Eaters hollered back to his companions.

Not thinking his aunt would trigger the portkey in time Harry drew his wand and prepared to counter any attack. Luckily just as the closest Death Eaters let loose a barrage of hexes and curses Petunia had found the trigger and sent them spiraling through the vortex to a new location. Could she have cut it ANY closer Harry asked himself as he could fell the heat from the fire hex that had been a mere foot from his face when they had moved from their previous space. In fact Harry realized with surprise his eyebrows felt slightly singed.

'Talk about cutting it close!'

As the vortex came to sudden halt the Quartet took in their surroundings, all of them instantly recognizing where they were.

"The BURROW?" Ron bellowed with a great amount of surprise as he began to rub his stinging ear.

"What are you doing with a portkey that leads to my house? WHO ARE YOU?" He indignantly continued, slack jawed and by the look and sound of it, not really joking.

"Ronald, really? No need to be so rude." Hermione reprimanded.

"My, my what have we here?" A venomous and sickeningly familiar voice cooed from behind them.

Spinning around Harry came face to face with the last face he thought he would ever see inside these walls, and in a split-second he was filled with a murderous rage.

"Bellatrix!" He hissed as he lifted his wand and took aim the Cruciatus Curse on his lips.

"Ah- ah! You don't want to miss and hurt this pretty flower do you?" The black clad woman teased as she pulled an ungraciously bound Ginerva Weasley in front of her by the girl's throat. Only then did Harry fully take in the scene before him.

They had portkeyed in facing the fireplace in the Weasley's living room, turning they faced the opening to the kitchen and dining room. Of which Bellatrix Lestrange and a conglomerate of twelve Death Eaters stood with Ginny, Fleur and Molly and Arthur bound by ropes or spells. Fleur had a gag in her mouth. And at this point Harry became aware of the sounds emanating from upstairs, Curses, hexes and a slew of spells being thrown around likely causing massive damage the Weasley home.

'Really, how much luckier could I get.' Harry thought to himself as he got prepare and set the portrait of Albus down, who had mysteriously left the picture empty.

"Let her go now." He demanded in clipped tones as his magical aura began to swell.

"Oh, making demands now are we?" Bellatrix purred as she gripped Ginny's throat tighter and pulled the terrified girl closer. "You're not really in a position to be doing that now are you little Potter?" finishing her sentence, the female Lestange buried her face into Ginny's hair and took a deep breath. Seeing this Harry's aura snapped out a little and splintered a little wood off of the mantle above the fireplace.

Petunia taking advantage of everyone's attention and wands being directed towards her nephew, began to formulate a plan to get out of this sticky situation. Glancing around for anything that may help as well as familiarizing herself with the surroundings, she noted the exits and the formation of their opponents. How were they supposed to do this, thirteen fully trained Dark Wizards against an out of practice Sorceress and three seventh years, as well as several companions being held hostage effectively minimizing the amount of magic they could throw the Death Eaters way? Thankfully a second later her question was answered for her.

"Ahh, smells just like a pretty little girl should. I'm sure we'll be having some fun with her later on." The black tressed woman taunted as some of her comrades snickered and laughed. This statement caused even more fear to erupt across young Ginny's face as a tear slid down her cheek. Her mortified parents began to struggle, thoroughly intent on not letting that happen.

"Don't you DARE touch her Lestrange I'll kill you I swea…" Arthur began to threaten a murderous sheen wracking his features until he was put down by his captor.

"Quiet Weasly, maybe we'll have to teach you a lesson and string you up to watch what we do…" The Death Eater began after he had viciously kicked the Weasley patriarch to the ground, the rest of his sentence being snuffed out in the spectacular event that followed.

Upon arrival the first thought coursing through Harry's brain was the immediate death of all the men and women wearing black robes who had dared ever threaten his family and their home as this bunch obviously had. This thought was closely followed by a second and far more gruesome one, calling for the complete removal of all of their body parts and their slow and painful deaths, upon realizing they had taken some of the family prisoner and the rest could very well be dead or dying nearby. Upon the introduction of his beloved Ginny and her obvious mistreatment, followed by Bellatrix' suggestions, young Harry was rocked to his very core, ' HOW DARE THEY LAY THEIR FILTHY HANDS ON HER' Harry screamed in his mind as he began to thirst for their blood by the gallon. He could feel his body literally shaking with just barely controlled rage, a power bubbling beneath the surface that threatened to kill him, should he not find an outlet soon. And find an outlet he did.

Had they taken notice earlier to Harry's magical aura growing and snapping out and breaking the furniture around him, some may have thought enough to erect shields or at the very least become weary of the young man. As it stood however no one took notice, a pity.

Literally growling as he grit his teeth, Harry let loose some of the destructive force that was his magic aura, and oh how destructive it was. A lance-like stream of magical energy snapped out much like a striking whip towards three of the clustered Death Eaters who where without a human shield. As the powerful extension of magic flew forward ripping up the ground and ceiling it passed by, on a collision course of promised pain and possible death and dismemberment, several thoughts flickered through the minds of everyone present. The most prominent being

'Dear God!'

Though the only thought burning in the minds of the men who were to be the brunt of the attack was the appropriate…

'We're all going to DIE!'

The magic spike, upon reaching its target, propelled three of the Death Eaters straight back and through the kitchen to the back door at the other side f the room. Not even ceasing in their backwards movement for a second two of the three went through the backdoor and out into the garden in the back yard, the third was flatten against the wall next to the door, with such force that had Harry applied a little more it was obvious that the victimized man would have been sent straight through the wall.

The eyes of everyone in the room had followed the sad men on their tour of the kitchen and garden with outrageously shocked expressions, no one present had ever seen much less heard of someone with that much raw power. Hermione even, who had studied the use and directional control and flow of raw magic power, was under the impression herself what she had just witnessed was quite impossible. And for the first time in many years, to her great disbelief, her mind was left buzzing with no rational explanation.

Slack-jawed Bellatrix whirled back around to face the young man before her. He was literally simmering with unbridled fury and power. His magical aura was visible now, a ring of thin wisps of red and golden fire surging up and around Harry to about level with his torso, randomly snapping out and breaking or shredding the furniture and carpet around him. Lowering his head as he arched his neck and back forward he said in deep demanding tones.

"Let them go, or by God you'll beg for mercy in the end."

Despite her time spent in Azkaban, the decade in the presence of the dreaded Dementors, the many years under the heel of her brutal parents, and then the Dark Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange had never in her life known fear as she did this night.

* * *

I apologize if its not very well done i'm new to writing such long stories and im trying to get out a few chapters (5-7) by the end of this month so ive been moving as fast as i can. Well I ask that you please review and tell me what you all think and how i'm doing thanks.


End file.
